Mythic
by Phoenix Izzy
Summary: Join Izzy, as she runs from the UG (United Government) for being a Mythic, and happens to stumble across a dark secret.
1. Prologue

Mythic

Prologue

London-Year 3985

I wake up to someone knocking loudly on the orphanage door.

 _Why would someone be knocking on our door this late? Unless they're dropping off some poor kid, which is probably the case._

I see one of the Caretakers hurry past the bedroom, and slip out of bed. I follow her, my bare feet a faint whisper on the cold metal floors.

I watch, peeking around the corner, as she opens the door. She gasps and picks something up. It's a feather. A large red one.

Then I hear the faint crying.

"Oh, you poor thing, come here," the Caretaker picks up the baby, and two other objects I can't see properly, as the Caretaker turns around. I run softly back to the bedroom making it to my bed just in time.

I lay down, pull the blanket up to my chin, and stare at the ceiling thinking about the new baby and the feather.

 _What kind of bird did that feather come from? It's huge! And it's color makes it look like it's a piece of fire. Wait...That's it! It has to have come from a Phoenix! Ah, who am I kidding? Phoenix's aren't real. They're just legends. The feather was probably just a part of someone's fancy costume. I wonder where the kid is from..._

~Six years later~ Year 3991

"Hey, Ken! You wanna play with me?"

I look over and see a little six year old girl running towards me with a ball in her hands. I stand up and stretch.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

She stops running and throws the ball, fast, hard, and accurately.

"Woah!" My eyes widen and I catch the ball. "That's some throw you got there."

Her hazel green eyes twinkle with mischief, and she tucks a stray strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Thanks. I've been working on it,"

I throw the ball back towards her, she catches it, and throws it right back.

We continue throwing the ball back and forth like this for a good two hours. We head inside for lunch and sit down at the long table with the rest of the kids. I watch her as she observes all the kids around her and frowns.

 _Izzy's always like this. Constantly aware of her surroundings. It's as if she's waiting for something to happen, but doesn't know when it will. I still remember the night when she showed up. And her reaction to the feather when they showed it to her two years ago. She seemed awed by it, and then a little nervous. She has a secret. And I want to know what it is._

She pokes me and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Something's off," she doesn't take her eyes off the other kids.

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking around. "I don't see anything unusual."

"Where are the Caretakers? They normally have lunch ready on time. I wonder if it has to do with the visitor from earlier?"

I look at her confused, "What visitor?"

She looks at me, "You didn't see the guy who came in wearing that fancy business suit?"

I look down at the table, embarrassed, "Er, no…"

 _A guy in a business suit? That could only mean one thing…_

"Attention, children!" I look up and find that all the Caretakers have entered the room. All of them have a grave or sad look on their face.

"It has been brought to our attention that the rent for this building has gone up, and we no longer have enough money to pay rent and take care of all of you."

Shouts of surprise and questions rise from all the kids.

"Quiet!" One of the Caretakers shouts, and the voices dwindle out. "In order to keep this orphanage open, we have to kick some of you out. Now, I'll read a list, and if your name is called, you must pack up your things and leave us. I'm very sorry, but this must happen."

More shouts rise up, but are quickly silenced. The Caretaker pulls out a sheet of paper and begins reading off names. Sobs and angry shouts fill the air as the names are called. Some of the kids simply storm out the door, and some stare at nothing shock on their faces.

"Katie, Ken, and Izzy. That is all. If your name was called please be quick with your good byes, gather your things, and leave. That is all."

The Caretakers all leave, several of them actually crying silently.

 _Those are the ones who actually care about us. Seeing that at least helps us feel like we were loved by someone._

I stand, walk to the bedroom, gather my things, and make my way to the door leading outside. I stop in the entryway my eyes widening.

One of the Caretakers stands in the yard, handing little Izzy a katana and matching dagger.

"Take these. I found them with you when you were given to us...I'm sorry…"

Izzy takes them lovingly, "Thank you."

She steps away, tucks the dagger in a pocket, and slides the katana in a cloth belt she made a while ago. She looks over at the door, sees me standing there, and waves.

"Hey, Ken! You wanna come with me?"

"Uh," I walk over, "Sure?"

She grins and starts walking away from the only place we've called home. I sigh and follow her.

 _The only reason I'm following her is because I want to protect her...Yeah...Except she's the one whose parents left her with an outdated weapon! I need to figure out what this kid's secret is._

~One year later~

I hear a soft rustle behind me and turn. Izzy stands there in the alley way triumphantly holding up two large red apples.

"Look what I got for helping someone today!"

"Put those away!" I hiss, "Anyone could see them and say you stole them!"

She frowns.

"There's literally no one around here."

"And how do you know that?" I ask, scanning our surroundings.

We're in a back alley way that's behind some stores in downtown London, several blocks away from our old orphanage.

"I did recon. These stores are closed for the night, so no one's around," She tosses me an apple. "Now cheer up! We have our first meal since yesterday morning!"

I catch the apple bite into it.

"Mmmm…"

I finish chewing the bite and feel the mood drop.

She gives me a stone hard look, "You're leaving aren't you, Ken."

I sigh, "Yes, I am. I found some people who offered me a job. One that pays well."

"I'm guessing they're the Government soldiers who saw you fighting off some of those gang members?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a new recruit," I smile.

"Have fun. I hope you realize sometime soon what their second name is," her tone is cold, and there's a strange fire in her eyes, but before I can say anything she turns and darts off.

"What did she mean by all that? And how did she guess it was the Government soldiers?" I shrug, "Eh, she's gone now. And I'd better not be late."

I finish eating my apple, toss the core into a nearby incinerator can, and take off in a run for the Government Recruitment building.

 _I finally figured out her secret!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

London~Year 3993

I run from the alleyway and away from Ken.

 _He's joining the Government. He's going to be a Mystic Hunter. But it's not like he knows I'm a Mythic. Half human, half Phoenix._

Mythical beasts and Halflings-like me- are Mythics. Not many people know about them. Except the United Government, they hunt us down, make us their slaves, or make us their test subjects.

I sigh and check my surroundings again. I make another turn down another alley way, jump the fence, and land in a crouch.

"You can use the front door, you know."

I grin, "But that's not as fun, Master."

I stand and walk over to the man standing at the back entrance of a smoothie shop called Fruitastic.

The owner, Mr. Ben, found me trying to teach myself martial arts a few years ago. It turned out that he was a master of martial arts as a hobby of sorts, and he offered to teach me. Since then he's been teaching me any time I've had the chance to slip away.

He chuckles, "Well, I can agree with that, but I would still prefer if you used the front door. How have you been?"

"I'm doing okay. Ken left to join the UG,"

"He did? Well, that's...Unfortunate," he studies me closely, "I see that you've hidden your dagger better this time."

I grin and pull out my apple.

"Yep, and an apple too!"

"Nicely done. Now, let's start with a warm up, shall we?"

"Yes sir!"

A couple of hours later I lean against the wall, panting.

 _That was awesome! Hours training with Master Ben always make me feel better. Like I can actually do something to change the world. Well, training and dancing. They make me feel free, and help me forget about the UG, and whether or not I'll survive the night._

I take out my apple and bite into it.

"Mmm...This is delicious…"

"Do you have some place to stay tonight?"

I look over at Master Ben, "Maybe, if it hasn't been taken by someone else yet. Why?"

"There's supposed to be a nasty storm coming in tonight. Why don't you help me clean up the shop, and then come stay the night at my place? Katal would love to see you again, I'm sure,"

I look at him, surprised, "Are you sure that'd be okay?"

He smiles, "Of course!"

I smile, and finish eating my apple, following him inside his shop.

I throw my apple core inside an incinerator can, and start cleaning whatever he asks me to clean. Another two hours later I'm riding shotgun in his hover car and watching all the traffic go by.

"So, how's Katal been doing?" I ask breaking the silence.

"She's doing well. She's gotten very good using her abilities. Speaking of which, did Ken know about _your_ abilities?" he looks at me through the corner of his eyes, concerned.

I look at him, "Not that I know of, no."

 _I really hope he doesn't. 'Cause if he does? I'm as good as gone. I'm glad Katal hasn't been found out. It's rather surprising, given that her mother is a Kitsune and everything. It's kinda been nice to know other Mythics. They've helped me learn to control my fire, and how to shift my wings. I would've been caught a long time ago if it weren't for their help._

"That's good,"

A couple minutes of silence pass. We exit from the AirWay, and fly above a nicer neighborhood.

"How's your flight practice been going?"

"Pretty good. I've been really careful with where and when I fly,"

He smiles, "Good job."

He hits a button on the control console and flies down into a garage.

"Well, we're here!"

"Dad's home! And he brought Izzy with him!" Katal calls, running to the car.

She waits as we get out, and gives her dad a hug. Ben clicks a button, the car turns off, and the garage shuts.

"I'm so glad to see you, Izzy! How've you been?" Katal grins and gives me a hug, which I return.

"I've been surviving,"

"I'm glad. Come, I want to show you some stuff my mom taught me!" she drags me into the house, to her room, shuts the door, and closes the blinds.

She then shifts into her Kitsune state, which gives her the dark brown pointy ears and nine tails. She focuses and a soft green glow engulfs her hands as little yellow lily sprouts in a pot near by and continues to grow and bloom.

"Wow," I grin, "That's amazing! You don't have to touch the dirt anymore! And your shifting has gotten a lot quicker!"

 _This explains why there are so many extra plants in their house. They're literally everywhere. It's kind of like a greenhouse. She's been practicing. It's nice._

She smiles proudly, "Thank you!"

"Izzy," I look over and see Katal's mom, Saria, standing in the doorway smiling, "Come take a shower while dinner cooks."

"Okay,"

She shows me to the bathroom, and leaves to finish preparing dinner.

I close the door and undress. I tap the shower screen and it lights up, giving me multiple water temperature options.

 _Woah...This is a nice shower._

I tap the warm water option and a moment later warm water sprays out. I tap another button, and a glass door slides shut between me and the rest of the room. The glass fogs up, and I begin scrubbing at all the dirt and grime on me.

Once I've thoroughly scrubbed myself clean from head to toe, I tap the off button on the screen, turning off the water. I tap the button to slide the glass door away and step out of the shower. I find a folded, fluffy white towel sitting on the sink, and clean clothes sitting next to it.

 _Where'd my clothes go?_

I grab the towel and start drying myself off.

 _Mrs. Saria probably took them and left these clean ones here...She's probably washing my clothes._

I change into the clothes, pulling on the underclothes, black cargo pants, and black tank top. I tie on my dark red cloth belt that I made years ago, and slip my dagger into the waistband of my pants.

 _I'll have to thank her, these clothes actually fit me. I wonder if they were Katal's old clothes._

 _I should probably summon my sword. I don't want someone else to find it._

I hold my right hand out and picture my sword appearing in it. I hold that picture in my mind, close my eyes, and concentrate. A moment later my sword appears in my hand with a flash of fire. I grin, and slide the sword through my belt.

I open the bathroom door and head to the kitchen, where I find Katal and Saria putting out the last dishes for the meal. They both look up when I come in.

"You look nice," Saria says, smiling.

"Thank you, the shower felt great," I sit down at the table, "And thank you for letting me borrow these clothes."

"You're welcome. You can keep the clothes, Katal grew out of them last year," They sit down, and Ben joins us.

He blesses the meal, thanking the Creator, and we start eating the spaghetti and bread rolls.

Sometime during the meal, I feel a comb being brushed through my hair and working out the knots. Confused, I turn and see a vine holding a wooden comb behind me. I turn back to my meal, and notice Saria grinning. The comb continues it's work till my hair is smooth, then it slithers away to put the comb back.

I smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. How do you like the meal?" Saria asks.

"It's amazing!"

A pounding knock on the door stops any further conversation.

 _I can sense at least twelve different heat signatures outside the door, and I doubt it's the neighbors._

Ben stands up and moves towards the door, "One moment!" He looks at me and I mouth the number twelve. His eyes widen and he looks at Saria. She nods and signs something to Katal with her hands.

He opens the door and is shoved to the wall by a UG soldier immediately.

"We're with the United Government! You're under arrest for assisting a Mythic!"

More soldiers file into the house, and I hear Katal whimper quietly.

 _How the heck did they find out?!_

Horror fills me as I realize the answer.

 _Ken._


End file.
